happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippin' Burgers
Flippin' Burgers is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourth of the second season, and thirty-first overall. HTF Episode Description Fast food is an integral part of our culture, and it's no different in the world of Happy Tree Friends. Yes, they might use different condiments than we do, but even fluffy cute creatures have to eat. Did you want extra sauce with that? Good eatin'! Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Petunia is hard at work cooking the burgers, while Cuddles and Giggles are eating together. Cuddles tries to squirt some ketchup on their fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Giggles. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees Giggles covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Cuddles and Giggles laugh about the incident, Flippy believes that she has been injured, causing him to react and in result, he see Giggles dead with blood all around her in the background as Flippy flips-out and shows his scary, evil face at the audience, now turned into Fliqpy. Fliqpy jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Cuddles turns his attention to Fliqpy, but he doesn't seem too worried as he continues sipping on his drink through a straw. Fliqpy grabs Cuddles' straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Cuddles drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Giggles screams and looks around the room, having lost sight of Fliqpy. He emerges above her and shoves a ketchup bottle in one of her ears and a mustard bottle in the other. He squeezes both bottles as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of her nose, killing her. Next, Fliqpy goes behind the grill where Petunia is standing. He grabs her by the back of the head with her screaming and shoves her face down on the burger grill, causing her to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls her head up and we see that the grease has melted her face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of her face. As Petunia is still screaming, Fliqpy shoves her face back onto the grill, burning the exposing nerves of her face with her screaming. Outside the building, Petunia is heard screaming but stops (indicating that she had died). Pop and Cub get ready to enter. Before they can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing the two beneath the door. Generic Tree Friends rush out, jump out, and get tossed out of the building while on fire. Back inside, Fliqpy lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of Cuddles' blood, Fliqpy grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Fliqpy eats the fry and sighs contently upon tasting the blood. Moral "You are what you eat!" Deaths #Cuddles bleeds to death after being stabbed in the chest with a straw. #Giggles dies from brain damage after having both ketchup and mustard pumped through both of her ears, and squeezed out through her nose. #Petunia gets her face slammed and melted on the burger grill, and dies by an explosion #Pop and Cub are crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends are possibly killed in the explosion. #A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign crushes his/her head. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total rate: 16.67% Destruction #Fliqpy flips a table over. #The burger joint is blown up by Fliqpy. #Pop and Cub's clothing is burnt and/or flattened by the door. #The burger joint's sign in knocked down when a generic tree friend flies into it. Goofs #When Cuddles squirts the ketchup, his legs are on his belly instead of where they need to be (Later fixed). #When Cuddles and Giggles start laughing at the ketchup accident, Cuddles' nose briefly detaches from his philtrum and moves away from his mouth. Similarly, when Giggles laughs, half of her nose is on her buckteeth (These are fixed on the DVD). #There a lot more philtrum goofs in the episode: ##When Fliqpy flips out and later laughs at Petunia's injury. ##When Giggles panics after Cuddles falls over. ##When Petunia is a second from hitting the stove. ##When Pop reacts to the explosion. ##When Cuddles is dead. #When Cuddles is holding his drink, his arms are attached to his cheeks (This is fixed in the DVD). #When Cuddles is holding his drink, his slipper suddenly appears #The crest on Flippy's beret switches places several times. #Cuddles is holding his drink with his right hand, but when he turns around the cup switches to his other hand. #Fliqpy makes the fries fly in the air, but they don't land until the end of the episode. ##They probably did this to show Fliqpy kills the characters really fast or for comedic effect. #When Cuddles is watching Fliqpy flip over the table and take the straw out of his drink, his right pupil is smaller than his left. This is fixed when Cuddles screams after the straw stabs him. #When Cuddles is impaled by his straw by Fliqpy, he doesn't have his pink cheeks anymore until the thumbnail flashes onscreen. #When Fliqpy kills Giggles, his pupils are black. #When Fliqpy was killing Giggles, Giggles' mouth flashes for several frames. #When Giggles rolls her eye before falling dead, both of her pupils are circular. When Fliqpy kills Giggles, his pupils are black circles. When Petunia's face is about to hit the stove, her pupils are also circular. #Petunia's marking stretches all the way down the back of her head. #Cub's beanie stays on his head when he's crushed by the door. #Petunia's body is lying next to Cuddles and Giggles' bodies, when she should be near the grill. #Even though he's still flipped out, Flippy's eyes return to normal before he picks up the French fry. (Debatable, as he might have changed back to normal but flips out again after he tastes the blood.) #When Fliqpy is about to eat the fry at the end, his nose lowers and half of his philtrum can be seen over his nose. #When Fliqpy picks up the french fry and begins to eat it, one will notice that his rank insignia, normally found on the outside of his sleeve, appears underneath his arm, considering the angle of the shot. Quick Shot Moment When Cuddles began panicking after Fliqpy rams the straw through his body, there's a brief shot of Fliqpy pressing Petunia's face against the grill. (This quick shot moment spoils Petunia's death) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2002 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:Indoor Episodes